テンプレート:Skill fact test
}| }} }}} | bleeding = }| }}}|stacks= }}}: } }}}秒 }| }|( }* }*42.5 round 0}}ダメージ)}} } | burning = }| }}}|stacks= }}}: } }}}秒 }| }|( }* }*328}}ダメージ)}} } | confusion = }| }}}|stacks= }}}: } }}}秒 }| }|(スキルを使うと }*130}}ダメージ)}} } | poison = }| }}}|stacks= }}}: } }}}秒 }| }|( }* }*84}}ダメージ)}} } | torment = }| }}}|stacks= }}}: } }}}秒 }| }|( }* }*32}}ダメージ)}} } | regeneration = }| }}}|stacks= }}}: } }}}秒 }| }|( }* }*130}}ヘルス)}} } | brawler damage = }| }|stacks= }}}: } }}} s (Score a Costume Brawl hit on any brawlers in range.) } | brawler protection = }| }|stacks= }}}: } }}} s (Blocks all costume brawl skills.) } | evade = }}}: } }}} s } | blind | chilled | crippled | fear | immobilized | vulnerability | weakness | aegis | fury | might | protection | retaliation | swiftness | vigor | daze | float | knockdown | sink | stun | duration | frenzy | quickness | rejuvenation | stability | stealth = }| }}}}}}|stacks= }}}: } }}} s } | blur | distortion = }}}}}: }}} s (Evade all attacks.) | push | knockback = }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | launch | blowout = }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | damage = }| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} }|( })?}} | healing = }| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} }|( })?}} | targets = }| }}}: } } } | adrenaline = }| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | pull = }| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | radius = }| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | range = }| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | aoe = }| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | breakstun | breaks stun = | unblockable = | invulnerable | invulnerability = }}}: } }}} s } | lifeforce = : } }% } | threshold = : }}}% | interval = : }}} s | misc = }|image= }|stacks= }}}: } }}} } | miscplain = }|image= }}} | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = }}} } } field}} ||[[Category: } field skills]]}} | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }}} } } finisher}} ||[[Category: } finisher skills]]}} }} }} Standard facts ; unnamed parameter 1 : Required, the type of fact being defined. ; unnamed parameter 2 : Required for all effects except breakstun, the numerical magnitude of the fact (duration, distance, etc.). Do not enter the time unit for durations. ; pre : Optional, if the fact has text before the number. ; strikes : Optional, if the fact lists how many strikes occur. ; stacks : Optional, if multiple stacks of a condition/boon are applied. ; suf : Optional, if the fact has text after the number. Facts with duration The will be followed by "s" Facts with percentage The number will be followed by "%" Facts with range Facts with other numeric Facts with no numeric Damage / Healing Damage and healing have coefficients that define their scaling versus Power and Healing Power, respectively. These coefficients will be displayed if specified. Combo facts ; unnamed parameter 1 'combo' : Required, identifies this as a combo field or finisher fact. ; unnamed parameter 2 : Required, the type of field or finisher (dark, fire, leap, etc.). ; suf : Optional, if the fact has text after the field/finisher name. Combo fact types * NOTE: These options will also categorize the page under Category: field/finisher skills (see Category:Combo skills). Miscellaneous facts ; unnamed parameter 1 'misc' : Required, identifies this as a miscellaneous fact. ; unnamed parameter 2 : Required, the description of the fact. ; image: Optional, image to dislay as icon. Miscellaneous examples Costume Brawl facts Additional examples Category:Infobox templates